In the past, an insert was clamped within a pocket of a tool holder by using a lock pin in combination with a top clamp. More recently, top clamps that have a segment for engaging the hole in the insert have been utilized to secure the insert within the pocket. While these top clamp/pin combinations offer the advantage of needing only a single tool, such as a wrench, to clamp the insert, they offer the disadvantage of providing a structure that obstructs the chip flow. Thus, there is a need to provide a structure and method for securely holding an insert within a pocket of a tool holder while minimizing chip flow obstruction.
On some machines, neutral or positive rake inserts are currently held in place with a special screw that is typically not accessible. On any machine, the screw is often lost during removal of the insert. Thus, there is a need to provide a tool holder that is designed to clamp either neutral or positive rake inserts, while allowing access from the front or back side of the tool holder (one of which are accessible on all machine applications) and by having no parts which are required to separate from the tool holder during insert change.